Celestial Maiden
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Hermione Granger has been persuaded to represent her school in the meeting of the participating schools and judges for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. If only Minerva had known the danger she had placed her star pupil in, she would have never succumbed to her pride. (Trigger Warning: Stalkers and Violence)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here is another new story idea. A little silly perhaps, but a few people liked it. This one was inspired by Erza and Lucy of Fairy Tail. I've been told this one has promise to be something really great. I must warn you, however, that this is a stalker story; Hermione will be targeted by an obsessive psycho (heh). If this is a trigger topic for you, don't read it. There will be minor character death and a lot of emotional distress. Enjoy and don't forget to vote for a story. The one that wins will be my sole focus (after classes of course) while all others go on haitus.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's slew of complex characters belong to Rowling. All I own is the plot and this popsicle.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked again for the umpteenth time.

I proceeded to roll my eyes, trying to wipe the smile of my face. "Yes, Harry! Now stop worrying about me."

Ron, the insensitive git that he is, stage whispered into Harry's left ear. "Either 'Mione's gone mental or she finally killed Draco."

He shook his head. "Unless 'Mione is a closet necromancer, his royal haughty-ness looks to be just fine." He pointed to the pale blond vanishing into the crowd gathering around the windows.

Ron's face twisted into a frown. "Pity. Guess that means she's lost it then."

I reached around Harry and smacked the back of Ron's head. "Call me crazy again, Weasley, and you'll be the first to disappear."

The redhead gaped at me and started whining to Harry. "Did you hear that? She just threatened me!"

"I'm not getting involved in this. She could kill us both, and get away with it too."

The green eyed teen received a pat on the head. "Smart boy. See, Ronald? This is why Harry's the favorite."

Before the ginger could retort, the baby of the Weasley clan came bounding over from the crowd. "There you are! Come on! You all have _got_ to see this!"

We, or should I say Harry, had little choice in the matter as she had grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the horde of students. Ron and I were quick to follow the pair. "See what, Ginny? What are you talking about?"

I didn't have to see the spectacle to know what it was. Professor McGonagall had informed me last month of our expected guests. While Dumbledore had glazed over the topic at the welcoming feast, explaining to the very upset Quidditch crowd why there would be no Quidditch Cup to win this year, McGonagall had called me into her office and went in depth about the upcoming tournament. She knew for a fact that Beauxbaton and Durmstrang would arrive with flair and had little shows prepared to flaunt their school's prowess. Which brings me to the reason for my uncharacteristically giddy behavior. McGonagall confided in me that she had a 'minor' dislike for the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, that Hogwarts and the French school had a bit of a rivalry that now extended to Durmstrang for the period of the Tournament.

" _This Tournament is a rather big deal, Hermione. Sixty four Hogwarts students have won the Tri-Wizard Cup while Beauxbatons has won it sixty three times."_

 _I swallowed the last of my biscuit. "Forgive me, Professor McGonagall, but…"_

 _She gave me a fond smile. "You may call me Minerva, dear, so long as it's only in private. I believe you've earned the right."_

" _Minerva," I tested the new title and found I enjoyed the familiarity of it. My teacher had become more of a second mother to me over the years. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you are implying. I am only fourteen, fifteen in three weeks, and only seventh years and some sixth years can submit their name into the Tournament."_

 _McGonagall… Minerva sipped her tea, resembling a cat that got the cream. "I am not asking you to become Hogwarts' champion. I am simply stating that I will not allow two foreign schools to show us up in our own territory."_

" _Professor?"_

" _When the students of each school are introduced, they will flaunt their skills to intimidate their competition. Albus has nothing planned other than to greet them with having the student body sing the Hogwarts song. I, however, have something better in mind." She set her teacup on its matching saucer and stared at me from across her desk. "I know about you practice sessios, Hermione."_

 _I froze in my seat, my cup halfway to my lips and my other hand tensed in my lap. It's true I had been working on something. After my brief meeting with a centaur in the Dark Forest during first year, I became fascinated with their culture and went back several times to ask questions. It took some time, but I gained enough of their trust to at least have my queries answered. Soon enough, they confessed that it was not my determination to befriend them that had swayed their decision to teach me, but my nature, my magic. They said the stars were open to me in a way they had never seen before in any other; that the jewelled skies above were calling for me. With their help, I mastered a rare form of magic. Pain, sweat, and blood, absolutely no tears, carried me far and I had gotten very good. Not good enough, apparently, if I have been caught in the act. And I thought I was being sneaky._

 _Minerva chuckled, "Don't worry, Hermione. I haven't told anyone about your extracurricular activities. How you managed to do that and take on a full class schedule I will never know."_

 _I relaxed, but not completely._

" _Hermione, I want you to represent your school and perform your spell."_

 _My jaw hit the floor in shock. Me? Represent Hogwarts? Show off_ my _spell not only in front of my classmates and friends, but other schools as well?! "Minerva. I don't think I can do that! I'm still working on my casting. Perfecting it. And what if something were to go wrong? What if my magic fails me and I look like a fool? I am already picked on by most of the school. I can't have these foreigners making fun of me, too."_

 _My head fell forward to hide the tears collecting in the corners of my eyes. A few moments later, a wizened hand tucked under my chin and gently forced my head back. McGonagall was leaning against her desk and looking at me with more kindness and sympathy than I had ever seen, then I'm sure_ anyone _has ever seen, from her. "Hermione, you have no reason to feel afraid. You are the most talented witch I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. From the moment I met you, I knew you were meant for great things. Since day one, I have seen you surpass your peers and even those older than yourself just to prove that you could. You threw yourself into your studies to prove to the wizarding world, and yourself, that you deserved your magic. And no one could ever say that you are a weak, little bookworm. I have seen you face many obstacles ranging from mere ridicule to monsters that would send wizards like Lucius Malfoy running in the opposite direction." She moved her hand to my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You are a Gryffindor, Hermione. One of the bravest this school has ever had the honor to educate. Do not let that courage abandon you. Do not let the thoughts and judgements of others influence your hard work. The only opinion that matters is your own."_

 _Tears slid down my cheeks, unbidden and unwelcome. I loathed showing weakness before the woman that had become my hero and idol. "But what if I slip up? What if my magic fails me?"_

 _Minerva drew her hand back and squared her shoulders. "You have faced a giant three-headed dog, Devil's Snare, a Basilisk, a traitor and a murderer, a werewolf, and a horde of Dementors. Are you telling me that you can face all of those creatures, most of which are so dangerous that trained professionals fear them, but all it takes is a group of silly teenagers to make you tuck tail and run? Miss Granger, you have executed spells far beyond your year with utter perfection. The strength of your own spell is astounding and will certainly go down in history. You are a powerful witch and it's time that the world acknowledged it. Do not be afraid, Hermione. It does not suit you."_

And that is how I agreed to stand before three separate schools and perform for them. I would show our guests, and my own peers, my power and I will exude nothing but confidence in myself and my skills. I had worked my arse off for the past month, and three years, to perfect my forms. I still had much to do, but the parts I had down were flawless. If nothing else, it would be big 'fuck you' to Draco and his posse.

' _Look at what I can do, Malfoy! You'll never be able to do this!'_

Suck it, Daddy's boy!

I oohed and ahhed with my friends as they watched the arrivals of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang respectively. I admit I was impressed by Durmstrang's ship. The charms embedded into the very wood must be strong indeed to keep out the ocean water when submerged and even more to keep the wood from being crushed into splinters under tons of water. Or maybe they didn't go any lower than a few meters. I don't know. What I would give just to set foot on that ship. However, it is not to be. Durmstrang was probably the most secretive school of all the wizarding world with an even more secretive High Master. Or so Minerva told me, but I have no reason to doubt her.

I finally got Harry and Ron to leave the view and follow me to the Great Hall. I wanted a good seat to watch the visiting students. I knew it was probably a bad idea to sit with my back to the Slytherin table, as one of those wretched snakes were bound to attempt to trip me on my way to the front later, but I could handle that. All those years of dancing classes my mother forced on me would not go to waste.

Harry and Ron sat across from me, both chatting about a Quidditch game they would be having after dinner, and were soon joined by the rest of their motley crew of friends. Ginny sat beside me while a timid Neville took my other side. Lavender and Pavarti sat next to Ginny and pulled her into a discussion on how cute some boy's bum looked. Seamus fell on the bench near Ron, joined by Lee and the Weasley twins, and started jumped into the planning of their Quidditch game. From what I understand, some people from a few other Houses were eager to participate or just going to watch.

The Hall was filling up quickly and the Head Table had few seats left. McGonagall came in through the side door alongside Sinistra. Her eyes sought mine in the sea of children and she gave me a slight smile paired with a wink. I had given her weekly reports on my progress and we were both confident that I would blow our guests away. Or mortify them. Either way, they will be shocked. The only downside was the adrenaline that rushed through my veins during and after sustaining the spell. Though the need to hit or kick something, anything to rid myself of the excess energy, was bad, I knew the side effects could be a lot worse. They used to be a lot worse. From migraines to nose bleeds and even fainting, I will gladly take the need for movement over the migraines any day.

Finally, everyone was seated and Dumbledore called the hormonal horde to order. "As I have said at the beginning of this school year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However, there are some rules the must be stated before you select few who think themselves brave enough to take on the challenges start volunteering. But we'll get to that later. For now, please help me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

The giant doors swung open and a formation of picture perfect girls donned in blue silk sashayed into the room. They sighed suggestively and batted their lashes at the young men staring at them. Another collective sigh and the Great Hall was filled with blue morpho butterflies fluttering around the candles hovering in the air above us. Two men dressed in immaculate grey suits with blue silk shirts tucked underneath flanked the gaggle of girls. They silently, and wandlessly, conjured tiny blue birds and winked at swooning girls. A young girl in a full-bodied, blue leotard front and back flipped after them and was followed by a very tall, middle-aged woman. The Beauxbatons representatives gathered at the foot of the dais and executed a bow, rather smugly I might add. I thought their introduction pathetic. No one else seemed to share my sentiments as they were all applauding and whistling their appreciation. While the Beauxbatons students went to join the Ravenclaws, Dumbledore placed a kiss upon Madame Maxime's hand and welcomed her to the Head Table. He held up a hand for silence and Hogwarts complied. "And now from the north, please welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff!"

Where Beauxbatons students were flirtatious and elegant, the Durmstrang men were intense and powerful. They stormed in banging and twirling their staffs. They spared a look for no one, focusing solely on their routine which I'm sure they've practiced a hundred times. The performance was completed with two young men creating a two headed phoenix with magic fire, the Durmstrang symbol. Then came a tall, bearded man and a slightly smaller, more muscular athlete strutting down the aisle. He looked dark, broody, and rather grumpy. Ron gasped in awe. "Blimey, it's him! It's Viktor Krum!"

The room broke into whispers, all stating the same thing.

"Viktor Krum, the Quidditch player, is at Hogwarts!"

"Viktor Krum is still a student?"

"Is Viktor Krum single?"

"Bloody hell! He's here! Is my make up smudged?" Ah, Pansy bloody Parkinson. One of the many thorns in my side and apparently a celebrity whore. Of course her friends, the Greengrass sisters, were checking themselves in their pocket mirrors as well, but at least Malfoy and his git posse are taunting them. "Oh, shut it, Draco! I could catch Krum's attention no sweat! By the end of the year, he'll be eating out of my hand!"

None of my friends heard her, but I did. I turned in my seat just to shoot a look at the back of her pretty, frizz-free head. I'd say I was shocked at the blatant ignorance this girl was capable of, but I'd be lying. Parkinson was just another one of those air headed girls whose only concern was clothes and boys. I made a face, since she wasn't looking, and somehow caught the attention of none other than Theodore Nott. A good looking guy some would say, though far too pretty for my tastes. I prefered more rugged, masculine males. Found out that tid bit over the summer during my vacation in France. Not that Ginny will ever know. By the stars, she'd never leave me alone!

Nott cracked a smile, a genuine smile, before hiding it behind his hand. Parkinson noticed and was quick to question him. "Find something funny, do you?"

He shook his head and sipped his pumpkin juice, grinning into his goblet.

"Furthermore," Dumbledore continued once the Durmstrang representatives took their seats, at the Slytherin table much to Ron's dismay. "the witch and wizards judging this contest are incredibly talented in their fields, each one famous in their own right. The first judge is an Auror from Greece that created the Special Animagus Force in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that utilizes highly trained Animagi to hunt criminals and track missing people. The Task Force plan has been implemented in three other Ministries already and others will soon follow. Please welcome Fayez Kritikos."

The cry of an eagle, louder than I have ever heard before, preceded a large tawny Griffin. He emerged from the charmed clouds hiding the rafting of the ceiling. Students around me cheered in delight as the Gryffin circled above their heads for a few moments before banking towards the dais. The creature shrunk mid-air and landed beside Dumbledore's owl podium as a man. A rather good looking man. His skin was tanned and his shoulder length wavy locks were the darkest ebony, framing coffee brown eyes and a gentle roman nose. His chin was pointed and his jaw curved beautifully. When he smiled, his perfectly white teeth seemed all the brighter against his coloring.

There were many an appreciative sigh among the females.

Dumbledore shook his hand and Mr. Kritikos walked around the Head Table to take one of the three last seats separating Professor Snape from Hagrid. Fayez shook hands with the fur covered half-giant and sunk into the chair beside him. It looked as if they were starting in on a passionate conversation. "Our second judge is a very talented lady from the sands of Egypt. A sought after Unspeakable that has explored the tombs of pharaohs and has recently catalogued the library of Alexandria. Please give a hand for Evelyn O'Connell!"

A woman, paler than I thought an Egyptian native should be, upon a flying carpet descended from the rafters just as Mr. Kritikos did with sweet smile on her face. Her robes were as conservative as Minerva's, but had much more color. The dark haired witch stepped off the carpet behind the table, waving to Madam Pince, and collapsed next to Kritikos. The last seat beside Snape was still empty.

"And finally, someone from our own territory. A lone Hit Wizard so skilled and so infamous with his flawless record, that many Ministries across the globe have requested him by name to handle the most dangerous of Dark Wizards and Witches. A man with a talent so rare, it makes him near invincible; a nightmare to any who break the law. Let's give a warm greeting to Ares Blackthorn!"

The whispers that had started during Dumbledore's speech turned to outright shouting and applause. In the next second, the very air was filled with energy. I hardly noticed the ball of crackling light that fell from the faux cloud cover and bounced around the Hall, whizzing above our heads and leaving a scent of ozone behind him, before landing on the final seat beside Snape. The energy died down, allowing me to see the light fade to reveal a large man. Honestly, the man is huge. Ares must live in gym. The white buttons on his deep purple shirt threatened to pop at any given moment. Even under his silver fur lined black jacket, I could tell his shoulders were very broad. A jawline sharp enough to cut glass and a squared chin, all covered in dark 7 o'clock shadow, made him more attractive in my eyes than the grecian pretty boy. Though his nose was crooked and his face marred by a scar that belayed that he nearly lost his right eye, his black hair and sky gray-blue eyes more than made up for it.

Dumbledore had begun to hint that he would have us sing the Hogwarts song when Minerva stopped him in his tracks..

"Minerva?"

I looked up to see that Minerva on her feet and wearing that sly smile of hers. "No no. I'm not allowing them to outshine us on our terf. Sit down and let me handle this."

Even from here I could see the Headmaster's eyes twinkling. "Well if you've had something prepared, who am I to get in the way?"

Fred leaned close to George. "Think she finally recognized our talent?"

"Miss Granger, would you mind coming up here please?"

Ginny gasped and pushed me off the seat as my friends clapped and whistled encouragement. I made my way down the aisle, nodding to those who waved. I stopped in the expansive space separating the dais from the students. Plenty of room for what I was about to do.

My skinned burned with the weight of a thousand stares, some friendly while some were not. I ignored them as best as I could and focused on my Head of House. "Miss Hermione Granger is Hogwarts' best student. Top of her class for three years running, simply saying she is intelligent is an understatement."

Dumbledore appraised me with twinkling eyes. "That's not a secret, Minerva. Why have you selected her to represent us, though?"

McGonagall radiated smugness and pride. "Because Miss Granger is far superior than Olympe's girls and Karakaroff's prize airhead and she's going to prove it."

Dumbledore gave her a small bow. "I am intrigued. Please proceed."

McGonagall grinned and pulled her wand from beneath her sleeve.

"You remember what I told you, Miss Granger?" With a flick of her wrist, the floor tiles between the tables and the dias glowed and two transparent, magical scrolls appeared in the air side by side. One was brimming, bulleted and listing all sorts of nasty creatures and environments while the other was blank. "Once I step out of the confine of the ward, you're on your own. Should you grow too tired to continue, you will have to survive until I am able to bring the spell to a halt. You understand that though this is a spell, the damage it can deal is very real. Are you certain this is what you want?"

Her anxiety was apparent only in her bespeckled eyes. When she had first explained to me just how I could truly test my battle prowess against various foes, she had choked on her tea when I had declared the trials I wished to face. She had tried to persuade me to take on different, less dangerous opponents, but I knew I could handle the challenge. And I wanted everyone else to see I could, too. "I'm positive."

Minerva gave me a nod and waved her wand. Four bullets appeared on the blank scroll and and both vanished in a flash. My Head of House placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and gave me a squeeze. I was graced with another rare smile. "Good luck."

She backed away slowly, stepped onto the dais, and the ward flared to life.

"Hermione. What's happening?"

Harry sounded so worried. At least his voice wasn't cracking with puberty as Ron's was still doing. "Not long after the castle was built in 990 A.D. by the founding members, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin agreed that the Wizarding World needed competent Aurors to protect the public from Dark Wizards. All four founders got together and created the perfect testing arena here in the Great Hall. It was designed to evaluate a person's strength, speed, cunning, and versatility. Soon enough, it was extended to Dragon Tamers and others that desired to handle less than friendly beasts. However, in 1103, a first year had heard of the test and said "I can do that!". The staff found his dead body the next morning and it was declared that the magic would never be evoked again." I stripped off my outer robe. "Until now, that is."

Shadows seeped from between the tiles began to gather into the air in several spaces. The Hall was growing loud with excited chatter, but I could still hear Harry. "What do you mean a kid died? What kind of test is this?!"

I whipped out my wand and encased it in my robe before tossing it at the steps just outside the wards. The shadows were near solid and were taking the shape of no less than ten Dark Wizards. They even had little shadow wands to fire spells. "The best kind of test, Harry! The kind with a score!"

The magic that resided in my veins answered my call and surged to the surface, bending to my will and changing me for the better.

In a flare of light, my Hogwarts uniform of a grey jumper and a dark grey pleated skirt with grey stockings was replaced with a grey and white one-piece with fishnets. From neck to the back of my knees, my body was encased in breathable fabric made for movement. My sensible mary janes were switched for oddly silent black kitten heels and my ears had grown longer and fuzzier, the white fur match the ball of fluff at the base of my spine. The cutesy appearance was hindered by the thick, black belt around my hips that carried a sheathed scimitar. The first time I had done this, I had been raving mad until I noticed that my hair was secured in a perfectly silky looking braid. I could accept the ridiculous uniforms so long as they tamed my hair.

Malfoy's mocking laughter only made me more determined to prove my worth. I had my sword in hand once he started a nasty comment about my outfit and was across the room before he finished, sword partially sheathed.

"Nice costume, Grang_ What the fuck?!"

All ten shadow forms fell to the ground in pieces, each one cut cleanly in half.

The silence was thick and cloying. My so-called opponents barely had a chance to attack before they were struck down. They didn't stand a chance against my speed.

It was Neville that broke the silence. "Woah! 'Mione, did you just apparate?"

I shook my head and released my grip of the handle, allowing the blade to slide home. "I couldn't even if I wanted to considering the Anti-Apparition wards. No, I'm just moving too fast for your eyes to keep up."

The fallen shadow forms began to merge together to form a manticore. It was large, a full grown male to be exact, with an impressively sharp scorpion tail. It would no doubt be a thrilling fight, but there was a problem with the quantity. "I'm pretty sure I asked for three!"

Minerva managed a pinched smile. "Touch the wall of the ward and ask for the list of your opponents. The list will appear and you can change the number and even type."

"Awesome." I threw my sword into the manticorn's leg to pin it in place. I didn't want it hitting me while my back is turned. Animals didn't have rules like humans did, and even then some of those humans are dishonorable bastards that ignore them anyway.

I brushed the wall with my fingers, enchanted by the flare of white, and eyed the list that appeared. Ten wizards, one manticorn, a basilisk, and one hundred inferi. I tweaked the list and sent it away. I turned back and already shadows were forming two new manticorns to slay. Two snarling, gigantic, beasts with enough venom to take out everyone here and more had they been real. Though their tails did contain venom, it couldn't kill me. It would hurt like hell, though.

Harry was knocking on the ward. "Hermione…"

Another shift and the sword holding the manticorn vanished. The stupid bunny costume faded away in favor of something more olympian. My… shirt consisted of white fabric and sturdy gold securing the hems to my torso. The halter top was tight and covered everything save for the slit up the middle bearing my cleavage to the bloody world. Tanned leather capris covered my legs, showing off the leather-gold ankle sandals. A sword, a bigger and two-handed hilt this time, was strapped to my back. My hair was in a tight braid and tied with a leather string. Two leather bracers would protect my forearms from harm. "Relax, Harry! This is where the real fun begins!"


	2. Happy Birthday to Me :3

Alrighty, ladies and gents. The time has come for me to announce the winner of the poll. And for me to come to terms with the fact that I'm one year older. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

So now, without further ado, I give you the winner of the story poll.

Drumroll, please.

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

...

 **The Meaning of Family with an astounding 104 votes!** Wow!

However, since I really don't want to leave my HP fans hanging, i've decided to continue the holder of second place, **Draconic Motherhood** , as well: with 52 votes. Only 2 more than _Gift of the Dragon God_.

Thank you to everyone who voted. It really warms my heart to know that so many people enjoy my silly little fanfictions. I know you all have high expectations for me and every chapter I post and I only hope I can live up to them. I know it's impossible to please everyone, but I can damn well try.

Thanks again for voting.

-SPN :3


End file.
